Conventionally, there has been known a feeding pencil disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5592306. This patent publication discloses a stick-like material feeding container that includes a tubular leading tube and a container main body. The container main body engages with the leading tube to be relatively rotatable. With this stick-like material feeding container, the leading tube is exchangeable. Applying some extent of force in an axial direction during the exchange allows pulling out the leading tube from the container main body.
The above-described stick-like material feeding container internally includes a rod-shaped cosmetic material, a piston body, a female screw member, a spring member, and a movable body. The leading tube houses the cosmetic material. The piston body is slidable inside the leading tube. The female screw member rotates synchronously with the leading tube. The spring member rotates synchronously with the container main body and performs a click engagement with the female screw member. The movable body includes a male screw screwed with the female screw member. The movable body moves forward in association with the relative rotation between the leading tube and the container main body. The movable body is screwed with the female screw member inside the female screw member. The female screw member is inserted into the leading tube, and further a rear part of the leading tube is inserted into the container main body.